As cruel as school children
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Porque "la vida es cruel, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta. Cruel como pequeños escolares que golpean al más débil, al más distinto, a la hora de la salida, cuando nadie podrá defenderlo." Si hay más obstáculos de lo soportable, ¿luchas o te rindes? RxHH
1. Normal

ﻬoﻬ

ﻬoﻬ

¿Qué es normal? El concepto es tan utópico…, inexistente, podría decirse; porque, ¿en qué te basas, cuáles son los parámetros para definir lo que es normal, usual, banal, común, corriente? Es que, ¿se va interrogando a cada ser humano particular de la Tierra, luego, se hace un promedio de cada coincidencia y finalmente, es determinado como "normal" lo que el mayor número de terrestres hace y/o deja de hacer?

_**- ¡Respondan, con un demonio!**_

La biblia dice que _hombre y mujer_, la Iglesia dice que _hombre y mujer_, mi padre _repitió_ que _hombre y mujer_; sin embargo, cada vez que te miro, estoy muy consciente de que ambos somos igual de hombres y eso no me impide amarte menos, aunque tú no tengas la más mínima idea.

_**-**__** ¡¿Quién mierda les da derecho a decidir lo que es correcto!?**_

_Normal_ es lo que no choca, lo clásico, ni nuevo ni viejo y que en cierto modo, no llama la atención como para que un individuo alfa se detenga en la calle a contemplarlo con indignación, miedo, desconcierto o una mezcla de todo ello. Eso respondería, si me preguntaran la noción es un examen.

_**- Si me llego a enterar de algún otro escándalo, ese pendejo se muere, ¿me escuchaste, Ren? ¡Se muere!**_

_Normal _es lo esperable, lo imaginable, para lo que los demás se preparan y esperan, esperaron, esperarían o esperarán de ti, dependiendo del contexto. Yo sé lo que ellos esperan, ¿lo sabes tú?

_**- …Bien. Pero no te atrevas a tocarlo.**_

¿Lo sabes tú, Horo?

La vida es cruel, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta. Cruel como pequeños escolares que golpean al más débil, al más distinto, a la hora de la salida, cuando nadie podrá defenderlo.

Él está al tanto de que me gustas y es capaz de destruirte, con tal de que nadie más se entere.

_**- Ahora, Ren…, Ran, Jun…, vamos a comer en paz, por favor. Tomen asiento.**_

_**- S-sí, padre.**_

Porque sé que de todos, es más que probable, es evidente que tú seas quien mejor me conoce; pero también sé que eres el único que jamás habría esperado esa reacción de mi parte…

_**- Así que, Ren, querido.**_

_**- Madre.**_

_**- ¿Pensaste lo que te dije sobre la celebración de tus diecisiete años?**_

_**- Ya lo decidimos, ¿no es cierto, Ren? Será una ceremonia inolvidable.**_

… y es por eso que haré todo lo posible por protegerte, aunque eso signifique no volver a hablarte.

ﻬoﻬ

**S.W says:**

**E**sto salió de la nada, pero se me ocurre un gran desenlace, depende de ustedes: ¿one shot o historia larga?

**A**demás, aprovecho de decir que verdaderamente deberé concentrarme en el colegio - ya he faltado mucho xD -, por lo que habrá un leve receso en mis fics activos, excepto por **Sans Sucre, Merci**, cuyo final ya está escrito y **Sweet Innocence**, cuyo siguiente capítulo, también.

**P**or otra parte, estoy escribiendo el quinto capítulo de un proyecto inédito, se trata de un RenxHoro, AU, inspirado en **Twilight** (Crepúsculo) de Stephenie Meyer, para quienes no conozcan el libro, algo vinculado a los vampiros. Aunque son historias distintas, es sólo la idea del amor humano-vampiro lo que saqué – según yo, quizá cuando publique, a uds les parezca lo contrario / espero que no.

**Y**a, me extendí demasiado xD ahora me voy a hacer algo productivo por mi vida y espero sus sugerencias, ¡por favor! Tengo muchas ideas y a veces eso no es bueno x)

**G**racias por leer.


	2. Sobre escoger

ﻬoﻬ

ﻬoﻬ

_Nadie escoge_, ésa parece ser la regla.

Nadie escoge cuándo o dónde nacer, nadie escoge su familia; nadie escoge sus circunstancias básicas o cuántos amigos hará en su vida, si es que llegará a tenerlos.

**- Oye, Ren, ¿****sabías que en la calculadora puedes apretar esta tecla y ya no tienes que escribir la fracción entre paréntesis? Yo no tenía idea…**

**- Es el descubrimiento del siglo.**

**- Uy, qué pesado. Yo sólo te impartía mis conocimientos.**

**- Pues gracias, entonces, Hoto.**

No lo escogí, pero simplemente adoro cuando sonríes de esa manera.

**- ¡Ya deja de llamarme así! Ah, dime, ¿te vas a pie hoy día?**

**- Sí, como todos los martes.**

Nadie escoge sus éxitos o fracasos al cien por ciento, cada hecho depende, siempre, de más de una sola persona.

**- ¡Perfecto! Podemos caminar juntos hasta la estación, así me defiendes si tratan de violarme.**

**- Nadie te manda a vivir tan lejos.**

**- Pues por mí, viviría tan cerca como tú, pero no puedo hacer nada.**

**- …**

**- ¿Y? **

**- … No puedo.**

Eso es nuevo y no sé por qué me aterra cuando dices "no". Siento que pierdo un pedazo de mi vida, aunque suene exagerado; no es como si yo hubiese elegido que así fuese.

**-¡Anda…! Es que ya me acostumbré y además, no hay tantas cosas qué hacer para mañana, si eso es lo que te preocupa. O tal vez te da miedo ir a la estación porque se puso peligrosa. ¿Es eso?**

**- Claro que no; no soy ningún miedoso y tú lo sabes.**

**- …**

Nadie escoge las reglas que deberá seguir ni cuál de sus sueños tendrá lugar entre el resto de los seres humanos. Nadie escoge qué desear o por qué.

**- ****Ahora, déjame concentrarme para no ser un vago como tú.**

**- Bueno.**

**- … Por cierto, mi padre dice que los partidos que organizan en el estadio son burdos, así que no voy.**

**- Pero…**

**- No pongas esa cara, mejor asegúrate de ganar o me voy a burlar de ti.**

**- Entonces, ¿no puedes ir a ninguno?**

Nadie puede evitar tener miedo, por muchos pensamientos positivos que se auto-inculque ni puede controlar los cambios, por dolorosos que sean para sí e irrelevantes para el entorno.

**- No. Tampoco voy a seguir quedándome para los entrenamientos.**

Y a nadie le gusta sufrir en silencio, menos aún si es por algo que tienes delante de ti.

- **Diablos, está bien, te acompañaré a la estación hoy.**

**- ¿Enserio? **

**- Sólo para que no te violen.**

**- Jajaja, bueno, muchas gracias, ¡te deberé una grande!**

**- Sí, ya lo sé.**

Nadie escoge de quién enamorarse, Ren.

ﻬoﻬ

**S.W says:**

**:**O ¡Horo's POV!

**C**omo lo leen; está decidido, será un fic multichapter.

**G**racias a quienes leyeron y siguen leyendo, ustedes son el motivo por el que la vida aún tiene encanto para mí.

¡**N**os vemos!


	3. Silencios

ﻬoﻬ

ﻬoﻬ

Muchas veces pasa que hay personas a las que no tienes nada qué decirles, lo que te hace guardar silencio; personalmente, no me gusta malgastar saliva.

_**- Oye, así que… no hay nada qué hacer con los partidos, ¿verdad?**_

_**- No.**_

_**- Qué lástima.**_

_**- …**_

_**- Si realmente te gustan, creo que deberías llegar a un acuerdo con tu papá. Es lo más justo…**_

También, hay ocasiones en las que es mejor callar, porque el odio puede hacerte cometer un error que te costará más caro de lo prudente; mi familia es el ejemplo.

**_- Estás muy callado, Ren... ¿Quieres pasar a comprar un bocadillo o tienes prisa? Todavía no es tan tarde y yo no tengo tantas ganas de volver…_**

**_- ¿Por qué?_**

**_- Jeje, porque entonces voy a tener que ponerme a estudiar._**

**_- … Flojo._**

**_- ¡No es cierto! Es que la escuela es muy pesada, ¿no te parece?_**

**_- Pues no. No soy como tú._**

**_- ¿Qué cosa?_**

**_- Que si no te gusta, no veo para qué vas._**

**_- Pasa que… tiene algunas cosas que valen la pena._**

**_- ¿Por ejemplo?_**

**_- … Sólo cosas._**

**_- Como digas._**

_Yo diría que, p__or ejemplo, estás tú; pero no me preguntaste._

Al mismo tiempo, en determinados casos, el silencio oculta el torrente de sentimientos que quieren escaparse de dentro mío, a través de mi boca.

**_- Ren…_**

**_- ¿Qué?_**

**_- Yo… Gracias por acompañarme; me gusta caminar contigo._**

Sin embargo, los silencios junto a ti, de algún modo u otro, siempre acaban incompletos; ya que tarde o temprano, alguno de los dos termina abriendo la boca.

**_- Espérame justo aquí, Hoto-hoto._**

**_- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde…?_**

**_- Allí hay un negocio, voy por algo dulce._**

**_- ¡Yo también quiero!_**

**_- Sí, ya lo sé._**

Nunca oirás esto, pero alejarme de ti es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer, aunque sea un par de metros.

ﻬoﻬ

**S.W says:**

**E**spero que este fic siga gustando porque tengo bastante más escrito, sólo que no había tenido tiempo de actualizar, je.

**P**or si no es obvio, los POV están intercalados (léase: 1. Ren, 2. Horo, 3. Ren, etc.).


	4. Quien calla, otorga

ﻬoﻬ

ﻬoﻬ

Nunca he sabido con precisión lo que es ser feliz, no porque esté seguro de no serlo, sino que no sabría definirlo.

_Tal vez, es necesario entender lo que es la tristeza, para hacerse una idea de lo que es opuesto a ello: la dicha._

Pero es tan… imbécil; si entiendo la tristeza, entonces, ¿entiendo la felicidad?

_**- Ren, hijo, tu comida se está enfriando.**_

_**- Come de una vez.**_

_**- Sí…**_

El mundo es un enredo de subjetividad.

_Sólo puedo estar seguro de que estar contigo me hace feliz como nada en el puto mundo y estar triste, siendo lo opuesto, equivale a no tenerte cerca. Siendo así, no comprendo cómo se supone que pueda soportar alejarme de ti así como así y esperar ser capaz de seguir sonriendo._

_**- Para la fiesta, envié a hacer tres cientas invitaciones, sin contar a los parientes. Hijo, ¿prefieres azul o plateado?**_

_**- …**_

_**- Serán los dos, entonces.**_

Las fiestas son ocasiones en las que se celebra algo.

_¿Sabes una cosa? Él es un cobarde y permitió que toda la clase viniera y aquello te incluye a ti; mi padre – detesto esa palabra- no soportaría levantar sospechas sobre el porqué de la exclusión de un solo chico a la velada del siglo. Claro, no le importa gastar un dineral en esta porquería de fiesta que se supone que es para mí, pero al momento de aparentar cosas, es imprescinble llevarse el premio._

_**- Ren, ¿querías entregar tú mismo las tarjetas? Pensé que podrían ser enviadas mañana, al mismo tiempo para que no haya confusiones.**_

_**- Ajá.**_

No puedo decir más y de todos modos, es lo mismo. Ellos sólo son felices si las cosas son como ellos prefieren, es decir que su desgracia se resume a mi voluntad.

_Porque nunca he deseado nada de lo que ellos han querido para mí._

_**- Te voy a obsequiar un auto, aunque no te lo merezcas. Pero procura no perderlo o alguna tontería así, no estoy para más habladurías.**_

_**- …**_

_**- Pero qué callado, hermanito. Aunque a las chicas les gustan los muchachos silenciosos.**_

_**- Sin embargo, apuesto a que Ren prefiere a las niñas parlanchinas, para compensar su taciturnidad.**_

_**- …**_

_**- El que calla otorga, Ren. Ahora, volviendo al tema del auto…**_

Veo una fiesta infernal que se avecina y solamente quisiera desaparecer; pero entonces, ya no tendría oportunidad de verte, aunque sé que a la larga, igualmente deberé hacerlo.

_Si te pidiera que me esperaras por siempre y tu guardaras silencio, te juro que eso no me causaría tristeza._

ﻬoﻬ

**S.W says:**

Un cumpleaños que se acerca y una familia que no entiende, a eso se ha resumido la tristeza de Ren. Afortunadamente, la sonrisa de Horo alcanza para ambos.

:D ¿Qué pasará durante la _noche D_?


	5. Moral y buenas costumbres

ﻬoﻬ

La verdad, no estaba seguro de que sería invitado, pero aquí estoy; aunque me siento un poco fuera de lugar: tu casa es demasiado elegante para mí.

Aún no te he entregado tu regalo, es mi primera fiesta de este tipo, ¿lo sabes? Ni siquiera puedo preguntártelo, porque no te he visto, a pesar de que es tu cumpleaños, no logro encontrarte…

**- Buenas noches. Ustedes deben ser los niños Usui.**

**- Buenas noches.**

Tu hermana es muy hermosa, aunque se nota que es más como una madre para ti, por la forma en cómo has sonado las pocas veces que la has mencionado y también, porque nos está sonriendo a mí y a mi hermana, le sonríe a todo el mundo, por venir a tu fiesta, como toda una adulta. Sin dejar de ser increíblemente majestuosa.

**- Sírvanse lo que quieran, Ren anda por allí.**

**- ¡Gracias, señorita!**

Pilika está emocionada, a ella también le gustas, aunque suele olvidársele la mayoría del tiempo.

_C__aprichos de mujeres. _

Yo planeaba seguirla, puesto que realmente no sé cómo comportarme en este lugar, el terno me incomoda y siento que lo que te traje no está a la altura, me arrepiento de mi elección tan sencilla; sin embargo, tu hermana me detiene antes de que atraviese el umbral que lleva al monumental comedor.

Son sólo dos segundos, pero no puedo evitar asustarme un poco; no sé por qué.

**-**** Tú… eres Horokeu, ¿no es así?**

**- S-sí. Ése es mi nombre.**

**- Me alegra que vinieras****.**

**- Muchas gracias…**

**- Adelante, diviértete.**

Y eso es todo.

_¿Le has hablado de mí a tu hermana? _

Me encantaría encajar en este cuadro tan lujoso que conforman tus invitados y tu vivienda en general. Todo es tan perfecto y de pronto me parece que lo más probable es que yo no deba estar aquí, me pregunto si tú quisiste enviarme una invitación o te obligaron. O quizá aceptaste por educación, a pesar de que siempre que puedes, haces lo que tú quieres; por lo menos eso es lo que sueles decirme.

**- Hoto-hoto.**

No te vi venir ni pensé que serías tú quien se acercaría. Ya me estaba haciendo la mentalidad de que tendría que pasar toda la noche buscándote.

_¿Por qué el traje te queda tan bien y no parece incomodarte?_

_¿Por qué no sonríes y yo, en cambio, no puedo evitarlo?_

_¿Sonreír no es parte de la etiqueta?_

De todos modos, todas las dudas tontas se me olvidan cuando estás frente a mí.

ﻬoﻬ


	6. Acción y reacción

* * *

Estuve a punto de dejarte pasar y esperar que te fueras, no te conviene quedarte.

Detesto que hayas venido, pero al mismo tiempo, me hizo sentir ilógicamente feliz el verte llegar, a lo lejos. Feliz, porque no es lo que _ellos_ querían; aunque me asustaba, estaba deseando verte, a pesar de que sé que el riesgo es enorme.

_**- Feliz cumpleaños, Ren.**_

_Ahora sí lo es._

_**- No pensé que vendrías; tu hora de dormir ya debe haber pasado hace rato.**_

_**- Ja, ja. No voy a golpearte sólo porque estamos en tu casa.**_

_**- Sí, como digas.**_

_**- Oye…**_

No alcanzas a terminar, Marion me llama, interrumpiéndote.

Es la hija del mejor amigo de mi padre: tengo que ir. No es que quiera, me muero de ganas de decírtelo; pero sólo me limito a disculparme a penas y te dejo donde estás, yendo hasta donde esa chica me aguarda.

_**- ¿Con quién hablabas?**_

_**- Es sólo un compañero de clase.**_

_Con quien podría pasar toda la vida hablando sin cansarme_, quisiera agregar. Quisiera voltearme y regresar junto a ti, preguntarte qué ibas a decirme, que me repitas _feliz cumpleaños_ una y otra vez, que dure por siempre.

Sé que hiciste un esfuerzo por venir, la etiqueta no es lo tuyo y yo lo arruiné, ¿no es cierto?

_**- Quería preguntarte qué harás para el fin de semana largo. Mis padres organizan un baile y…**_

De eso se trata; reconocí tu esfuerzo, por eso fui a buscarte: sé que viniste por mí. Y sé que si te hago saber que eres tú quien me importa, volverás a decir _feliz cumpleaños_ y dirás todo lo que quiero oír; porque **quiero oír todo lo que tengas que decirme. **

_**- Suena grandioso.**_

Con ella, no me excuso, no siento dejar de escuchar su voz.

Demoro un par de minutos, pero finalmente, te vislumbro junto a la mesa con bocadillos; estás hablando con Mei, una de mis primas o mejor dicho, ella habla contigo. Habla contigo como yo debería estarlo haciendo, provocando tu sonrisa, ganándose tu atención. Pero ella está en desventaja, estoy seguro.

Y estoy seguro de que si me lo propongo, puedo provocar mil veces esa misma sonrisa.

_**- Ven aquí.**_

Mi prima te deja ir con a penas un poco de sorpresa, mirándome a mí más que a ti; no tiene idea de lo que acaba de perderse. Tú dejas que te lleve, sin decir nada, supongo que esa es la reacción más acertada para mi casi secuestro.

Después de todo, fui yo quien te dejó, en primer lugar. Pero en estos momentos, te aseguro que veo aquello como algo que no volverá a pasar.

* * *

**S.W says:**

Espero haya gustado. ¡se acerca lo interesante! 1313

Gracias por leer.


	7. Kinésica, proxémica

ﻬoﻬ

Estoy temblando, es ridículo; mas no has soltado mi brazo y eso me tensa de un modo inverosímil.

**- ¿Qué pasa? Ah, por cierto…**

Nos detenemos frente a una puerta y mientras urgo en mi bolsillo en búsqueda del pequeño envoltorio donde - acabo de recordar- guardé tu obsequio, te oigo abrir una puerta, y sin estarte mirando, asumo que estás igual de rígido que siempre, lo que debe contrastar bastante con mi nerviosismo.

**- ¿Te divertiste hablando con mi prima?**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Era tu prima?**

No me lo esperaba. ¿Por qué traerme hasta aquí sólo para eso? Quisiera decirte que si ella no me hubiese hablado, me habría largado de aquí sin la menor ceremonia; entiendo que tengas otras personas con quiénes compartir, pero era un minuto, un solo minuto de tu tiempo para mí. Y mi cuerpo me traiciona: a pesar de que quiero que no me afecte, me duele todo de tan solo preguntarme si casualmente sobro aquí.

**- ¿Es para mí?**

Ya saqué el regalo, acabamos de entrar a una habitación que no sabría muy bien cómo definir; porque está oscura y además, creí que una casa ya no podía tener más habitaciones de las que vi que tiene la tuya.

-** Sí… Si no te gusta, está bien.**

Detesto el lenguaje corporal; estando junto a mí, estoy seguro de que puedes notar que no sé qué decir ni cómo moverme…¡Es vergonzoso!

Es raro que la música no se escuche en esta pieza, ¿tus paredes son a prueba de sonido o es que nos alejamos mucho? Picado por la curiosidad, me giro para preguntártelo – aunque está tan oscuro que ni te veo.

**- Oy-**

Desearía saber si habrás leído en mi voz o mis movimientos que lo único que deseaba era estar contigo. ¿Por eso decidiste besarme?

ﻬoﻬ

**Debido a una explosión de ideas registrada en mi pc, se acerca el final de este fic a pasos agigantados. ¡Gocen! **

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Cumplo años feliz

_Found a way to blue and another ghost to follow; _

_said "it's only up to you" and that's the hardest pill to swallow. _

_You never get to choose, you live on what they sent you, _

_and you know they're gonna use the things you love against you._

_(Gary Jules – 'Falling Awake')_

ﻬoﻬ

Felicidad y un temor inmesurable es la mezcla de sensaciones a la que me saben tus labios. Entiendo que acabo de cometer el mejor error de mi vida y que a pesar de que sé que sólo sería feliz pudiendo besarte de este modo para siempre, sólo podré vivir tranquilo alejándome de ti.

Nunca permitiré que te hagan daño. Ni siquiera si eso significa darle en el gusto a mi familia.

_**- …**_

Te miro a través de la oscuridad y puedo verte, entiendo que es lo mismo: está dentro de mí y tú también lo sientes. Entiendo que dentro de poco tendré que lastimarte para que, después de eso, nadie más pueda lastimarte nunca.

_Ahora mismo no sé si seré capaz._

**_- Gracias, Horo._**

Tu regalo – supongo que tu hermana eligió la corbata – en una mano, tu mentón en la otra. No me importa – nunca me importó- si es o no es _normal_, si a alguien le afecta o si es acertado arriesgarlo todo a cambio de un instante.

Es lo más perfecto y el mejor regalo de mi vida; a pesar de que pronto tendré que buscar algo para aferrarme cuando dejemos de vernos, y sé que va a ser lo más difícil que haya tenido que hacer en mi vida, también sé que será por ti.

_Y eso me calma. Y eso me cura._

_**- ¿Quieres volver… Ren?**_

Tu aliento me acaricia, me hace sonreír.

_**- No.**_

_Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre. Aunque sea sólo por hoy._

ﻬoﻬ

**Aclaración:**_** 'Y eso me calma. Y eso me cura'.**_** Oración sacada de un poema de Txus di Fellatio, una maravilla literaria a mi parecer. Para comprobarlo, pedirme el poema (tengo la recitación grabada por él mismo) mediante msn o algo.**

**Gracias por leer. Se acerca el final – creo xd.**


	9. Nada

ﻬoﻬ

Ha pasado casi una semana y no hemos vuelto a hablar.

_Te echo de menos._

Aunque creo que es obvio lo que sucede.

Pese a que duele aceptar el hecho de que lo que sucedió en tu cumpleaños significó mucho menos de lo que creí, es obvio que te arrepientes o sencillamente, no fue nada.

_Nada…_

Quisiera cambiar las cosas, de aquí a una parte he podido darme cuenta de que preferiría volver a vivir en la incertidumbre de antes, cuando éramos sólo amigos – algo parecido-; preferiría volver a quererte en silencio con tal de no tener esta abrumadora certeza de que no sientes lo mismo y nunca tuve oportunidad.

Habría podido soportarlo, pero ahora siento que arruiné lo nuestro, aunque no teníamos nada específicamente concreto, y lo peor de todo es que no sé qué es lo que hice.

**- Hola…**

Me volteo no sin exaltación, lamentando no poder controlar mis reacciones. Es sólo que… es el primer saludo que me diriges en días.

**- Hola.**

Salimos de la escuela, trato de no demostrar emoción alguna, aunque siento que mis manos tiemblan dolorosamente; tengo la impresión de que todo se está desquebrajando y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

_Caminas a mi lado._

Recuerdo que yo mismo solía pedirte que me acompañaras por este trayecto, usaba cualquier excusa con tal de pasar tiempo a tu lado; ahora no tuve que hacer nada, pero el desencanto es tan evidente que no puedo disimularlo.

**- Por aquí.**

Cuando te apoderas de mi mano y cambiamos el rumbo bruscamente, en vez de sentir que las cosas se arreglan, por alguna razón, siento que todo empeora.

ﻬoﻬ


	10. Sólo está comenzando

ﻬoﻬ

Sé lo patético que podría sonar, decirte que el pequeño gesto de tomar tu mano acaba de hacer que el mundo se vuelva menos insoportable.

_Aunque a la larga, lo lamente._

Quisiera que el amor fuera menos notorio, quisiera tantas cosas desde que te conocí que casi podría afirmar que lo mejor habría sido no conocernos nunca; pero la certeza de que esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado – aunque eventualmente, será lo peor que me pueda haber sucedido- le gana a todos esos momentos de vulnerabilidad inconfesada.

**- Dentro de poco me voy. Quise decírtelo para que no vengas a reclamarme luego.**

Frialdad.

_Antes era natural, pero contigo se hace tan difícil. _

Quisiera poder decirte todas las cosas que te harían correr peligro, fuera del evidente hecho de que ambos somos hombres y existe una clara atracción; mencionar la homofobia de mi padre enfermo por tanto poder, y el detalle de que no me perdonaría si llega a hacerte algo.

Él no tiene idea de mucho, son sólo sospechas.

Quisiera decirte que podrían estarme siguiendo y ésa es la única razón por la que, en estos momentos, aún no te he besado.

**- …**

Sé que sería más fácil si gritaras o incluso si me dijeras que que me vaya bien, que no te importa tanto; cualquier cosa es mejor que este silencio que confirma algo que me hace tan feliz y a la vez me destruye.

_Siento mucho que pases por lo mismo que paso yo._

**- Yo…** - hablar es difícil, las palabras no bastan, a menos que no estuviera prohibido decir un fugaz _te amo_ sólo para que todo el dolor que venga después pudiese valer la pena.

**- ¿Por qué?**

¿Por qué siempre logras hacerme sonreír? En medio de toda la angustia del momento, la ironía de que me preguntes lo obvio y a la vez, lo único que no podría responderte sin arriesgarme a perder todavía más, logra sacarme una sonrisa triste.

_Y la tristeza sólo está comenzando._

**- Tengo que irme. Me queda esta semana para empacar.**

Nuestras manos siguen en contacto. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que sé lo que sucede: me pide a gritos que haga algo, que no deje todo en esta gran nada, porque sé que algún día, dentro de no mucho, me arrepentiré tanto que es poco probable que vaya a soportarlo.

Alguna vez creí que alejarme de ti, aunque fuera un par de metros, era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer; pero ahora sé que soltarte es peor, es mucho peor, porque implica haberte tenido, y sé que nunca volveré a tenerte.

_Nunca volveré a ser tan feliz._

**- Nos vemos mañana.**

ﻬoﻬ

**S.W says:**

(**A**ctualización doble por la vil e innegable demora...)

**L**lámenme _perra_, me lo merezco xd.

**F**ue un tanto angustiante escribir este capítulo en particular, la verdad es que la opción final feliz, en este fic, se fue al retrete desde los primeros.

**E**stoy tratando de actualizar mis fics activos, no sé si lo han notado (mirada significativa).

**E**n fin, gracias por leer.


End file.
